of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ingaland
' Ingaland' (aka England, or Ingland) is a Limited Aristocratic Republic located in the British Iles, occupying the territory of England, Wales, and Cornwall. History Preceded by Liberated England, Ingaland was quick to regain its heritage after the fall of the Order. Some English culture had become redicovered under Liberated England and even with the Order's government attempting to weed out people who had recently uncovered history, a few were quite instrumental in establishing the new government. Tensions soon became high with Ingaland's northern neighbour and a movement to take back Scotland from "the Vikings" has gained some power and raised tensions even higher by distributing propaganda. Government Government is an odd mixture of the English Commonwealth, and the limited monarchy of old. The house of lords (of whom the Lord Protector is elected) has yet to come to full terms with the current royalty. National government is carried out by a two house legislation, the House of Commons, and House of Lords. The House of Commons is a made up of members of various political parties, freely elected by the people. The House of Lords is a heriditary branch ment to represent the governance of administrative territories. The House of commons holds an election to narrow the lords down to three candidates for Lord Protector. The house of lords then votes to narrow the three down to one who shall become the head of the Inglish armed forces. In theory the Lord Protector is a servent to the Monarch, much like a Grand Knight. Symbolizing the governments servantude to the people however in practice the Lord Protector currently holds more power then the Monarch, who recieves the most media coverage, and thus praise, and critizism for the actions of the Lord Protector. Politics As the order was socialistic, and republican some resistance is taking place. Rebel groups feel the 'so called' republic has been established by powerhungry individuals who would like to set them selves as overlords of all. The survialence by the government, a remanent of the regional government under the order, and various hereditary possitions in the government has only strengthend this concern. By 2027 such groups will have become underground, less public in their revolt, if not the point of seemingly being non-existant. Known Political Parties The parties compete for seats in the House of Commons. The Nationals are the current majority party, followed by the Moral Party, and Unity. *Moral Party *The Nationals *Unity Party *Others? Legislation In 20## Legislative body passed a memorial bill that grants financial support to those families who lost loved ones in military service to Liberated England. Among these benefits is aid in educational expenses. This was the first bill to aid metahumans in Ingaland. Supers (Unity Party does have a presence, as refrerenced in Book II. Schools have been established for them.) (Supers are forbidden from competing in professional sports, as their involvement is seen as an unfair advantage that discourages the common person from being involved. Not to mention that the field, and/or stadium, may become severaly damaged during gameplay, resulting in unnessisary financial expense.) Military, and Law Enforcement Ingaland has focused it's research into air support and infantry. In additon, Ingaland has been a lead designer in the AI field. Unmanned stealth drones are already under test. Some have even been implanted with minds of their own so that they only require an objective and then will complete the task without anymore human interaction. Major Events International Relations *Greater Norwegian Republican Herske - The GNRH and Ingaland have strained relations and contesting claims in the North Sea and Scotland. *Canada - Militarily alligned with Ingaland as a measure to curb the GNRH. *Iberian Federation - Friendly relations are mantained between Ingaland and Iberia, although the Iberians look down on foreignors. *Franco-Germany - Ingaland has mixed relations with Franco-Germany varying from good to icy depending on what party leads government and policies of Inagland's administration. Locations : 'London, Ingaland - '''The capital and largest city, contains the Parliament and is the seat of the national government. : ' ''' : : Citizens of Ingaland *Jacob Forest *Cynthia Erin Clarke *Isabelle Meredith Clarke Category:Nations Category:Unfinished Pages